Field
One or more example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to memory controllers and methods of controlling memories, and more particularly, to memory controllers and flash memory reading methods that use various decoding methods according to threshold voltage distributions of flash memory cells.
Description of Conventional Art
A conventional semiconductor memory device detects and corrects data errors using encoding and decoding technology based on error correction codes. One example of an error correction code is a low density parity check (LDPC) code, which is an error correction code that uses a probability-based repeated calculation. However, decoding time in a reading process of a flash memory using such an LDPC code may be relatively lengthy.